Broken Homes
by Stefani Punk
Summary: Spur of the moment: AJ and Punk both come from broken homes. They secretly meet up and keep their relationship from the public. High School story, hope you enjoy.
1. Broken Souls

She snuck out of her room and went to the park, as planned. It was 3 in the morning and everyone was alseep except for her. She walked to the park, it was a half an hour walk to the park and she didn't want to wake anybody up so she didn't use a car. She walked up to the benches to see him there, as planned. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, a white t-shirt, black basketball shorts and tennis shoes. He turned around when he heard her hit an empty can by the bench. They immediately embraced, "Hi." He said smiling.

"Hey." She smiled as they sat down, "So, what happened to you?" AJ ask in her curious,cute way. She held his hand acrossed the table connected to the benches.

"My dad," CM Punk, but his friends and family that know him personally call him Phil, said as he took off his hoodie, showing her the 13 staples he had on the left side of his head. "On top of that, i have strained ligaments in in my right knee and left ankle and I have bruised, possibly broken, ribs."

"How do you know?" AJ asked, knowing that his parents would never take him or pay for a doctors appointment.

"Colts parents took me to the hospital. After my dad beat the living..." He remebered how AJ wasn't a big fan of cussing, "..crap out of me, I ran to Colt's house." Colt Cabana was Punk's best friend.

"I'm sorry Philly..."

"It's alright, you have nothing to apolgize for."

"But You are such a nice and sweet guy and I wish they would stop doing this and everyone at school would stop teasing you." She sighed.

"Yea, but not everyone gets to see the same Phil Brooks that you see. They see a Comic book nerd with tattoo's who has a drunken father and a bipolar mom and a brother who gets everthing he wants."

"Ya, I hate how people still tease me about my abusive relationship. They weren't even there. and some tease me because I'm a nerd. On top of that, i have siblings who don't want anything to do with me and parents who are never home. God, Phil, I wish we could just leave, go away, and never see these people again." She was starting to tear up.

"I know babygirl, but they are our homes..."

"Chicago is not my home...My home is whenever i'm with you. A home is suppose to make you feel safe, secure, cared for...Anywhere is home as long as i'm with you." Punk smiled at her comment,

"You're my rock, April Mendez." He held her hand tighter. "I love you."

"I love you to." She smiled. They reached across the table and kissed eachother. Their heads leaned together as they looked into eachother's eyes,

"I promise, one day, we will be together and won't have to hide it from our parents. I love you to much to ever let you go."

"And I promise to stay strong for you and be there for you whenever you need me. I love you so much." She was tearing up so Punk kissed her again.

* * *

**This is my story of what would happen is AJ and Punk both lived in Chicago and yes, this is a high school story type thing. I don't know if I want to write more. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I'm sure I'll think of more drama. Review and favorite if you think I should go on. thanks for reading #AJPunkForever**


	2. Gotta Leave

**The Morning at 6:30 AM**

AJ woke up as here alarm went off. She got dressed, and headed down stairs. She grabbed something to eat and ate. She usually stayed quiet, none of her siblings ever talked to her. She started walking to school, Her bookbag one her shoulder. She was about a block away from schoolm when she felt an arm grab her and drag her into an ally. He wrapped his arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his hand. He carried her, kicking and atempting to scream to where no one could see them. She bit his hand and tried to run but he grabbed her hand and spun her around. It was Punk. "Ow, You bit me." He held his hand.

"I'm so sorry baby, i didn't know it was you...are you ok?"

"Yea." He checked his hnd out.

"Good...You scared me!" She lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"AJ, Listen. This is serious...I have to get out of here." Punk said, holding his arm so AJ wouldn't notice.

"What?" She saw that he was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go back home...I can't go beck to that devil...or whatever you wanna call that sorry excuse for mother..." He was choking. Tears fighting, bones shaking, sore arm. AJ was fighitng tears to, she hated seeing him like this,

"What did they do this time?" She asked, seriously concerned. Punk didn't say anything, he just moved his arm. AJ saw the rip in his jacket and the blood staining through. "What the hell did he do!?"

"Came at me with a knife..." He shook his head, "All of this is to real...I can't do it anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I...I either have to leave or get murdered by my own father."

"Leave?"

"Yea."

"Where does that leave us?"

"I meant it when I said I love you to much to let you go; Even though I'm leaving the town doesn't mean I'm not leaving. Colt is moving out of his parents house to Watseka, I'm going with him. Ok? It's only 2 hours away." He held her hands as he saw that tears where forming in her eyes, "I promise, I'll call you everyday, we will talk all the time. ok?"

"Ok." She was starting to cry. Punk sighed and hugged her, making sure he didnt get any blood on her.

"It's alright, we'll be ok." He kissed her.

* * *

**I'll try to make it as less chessy as possible. haha. **


	3. Without You

**A Week Later**

He was gone. They left two days ago and she wasn't taking it so great. Today was Monday, Her first day of school sense he left. She put on a pair of shorts, a tank top, black and white socks and a pair of Black and White Chuck Taylor shoes. She grabbed her bookbag and skipped breakfast and just walked to school. The whole day was like any other, its the end ot ht eschool day that changed. She got out of school and was walked when she was stopped by her bully, Lita Dumas. "Hey Nerd."

"H-hi Lita. I don't really have time for this..." She tried to walked passed her but Lita stopped her again.

"No, I told you that you were going to pay."

"For what?"

"Driving Punk away. I bet your geekiness made him leave." Lita had a huge crush on Punk and punk would never go out with her because Punk liked AJ, no one knew they were going out, but they did know that they liked eachother.

"You know what, just shut up. You always find a way to blame crap on me and it's never the correct thing. So just shut up and go do Matt and Adam some more; Make yourself more slutty than you already are...If that's possible." She started walking and Lita hit her in the back of her head with her books. Then, she tackled AJ and began beating her. Kicking, punching, all the other students were watching, not knowing what to do. AJ was screaming for help, but no one would give it to her, until a teacher came and seperated them. AJ laid on the ground watching.

"What is going on here?!" The teacher asked.

"She called me a slut, Mr. Bryan!" Lita said, pointing at AJ. AJ stood up, gathered her things and watched.

"AJ, Is this true? You of all people? You're one of my promising students."

"Yes!" Lita screamed, "She did."

"I could never imagine AJ doing this. She not that kind of person. Plus, Lita was the one who attacked her." student said, causing Lita to give him the death stare. The teacher shook his head and ignored everyone,

"Miss Lee, did you call Miss Dumas a 'slut?'" She stood there, shocked. He didn't even hear the student say Lita attacked her. AJ immediatly went into shock mode, all of the students were looking at her. She started tearing up and backing away.

"W-What are you staring at?" She was choking on her words. She turned around and started running away. luckily, she was a fast runner, so she turned the corner in short-seconds and ran home.

AJ opened the door to her house. She was crying her eyes out, and blood was everywhere. Randy, Maria and Bill were all hanging out in the living room. They saw her but didn't say anything, except for Randy. Randy and AJ were really close, until she started dating Daniel back in middle school, and then their relationship went South. "What happened to you?" Randy asked. AJ was crying to hard to explain so she just ran in her room and locked the door. She cried into her pillow, then she heard her laptop going off. She opened it and saw that someone was Video chatting her. Batman101? It was probably Punk, Batman is his favorite superhero. and No one else would chat with her. She accepted, not thinking of her apperence. She saw Phil, laying on his bed, relaxing in his new house...until he saw her.

"Hey Bab-" He sat up, "What happened to you?!" She sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Lita attacked me...and Everyone kept starring...and the teacher blamed me...he thought I started the fight..."

"Ok, babygirl, just calm down ok. You got blood all over your mouth." She was embarrassed and grabbed a Kleenex. She wiped the blood from her mouth and nose and threw the clothe away.

"It's been two days and i'm already getting attacked again." She said, trying to stop crying.

"I'm sorry AJ, but you knew i had to get out of there. You saw the staples, the bruises, the cuts, and the stabs..."

"I know, I know." She said, "All the while, i'm starting to get bruises and cuts of my own." She said. "And atleast you had me cheering you up. I have no one."

"You have me!"

"No i don't, it's not the same. you aren't here holding my hand telling me its going to be alright. Instead, i am left here a broken girl while you are with you best friend living it up. I have no one here caring about me now, I have no one to talk to, I have no one to sneak out to the park to, I have no one here telling me everything is going to be ok...Well, ITS NOT! EVERYTHING IS RUINED! MY LIFE IS WORTHLESS! i'M A WASTE OF SPACE...Just like Daniel said...I should do everybody a favor and just end it..." Tears of anger going down her face. Phil never saw her like this.

"AJ, Don't talk like that..." She ended the chat before he could say anything. He knew why to: He could have talked her out of it, and she didn't want to be talked out of it. She grabbed a bag of clothes: A Jacket, a shirt, pants, and some snacks she had left in her room. She changed into Pants and a t-shirt and she climbed out the window. She ran away. Phil kept calling her on her phone, but she wouldn't answer.

* * *

"FUCK!" Phil screamed.

"What's wrong?" Colt asked.

"I gotta go..." He grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back."

"Alright?" Colt stood their confused.

"I'll tell you later." Punk said as he shut the door and ran to his car. He was fighting tears; If she hurt herself, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

**And I'm pretty sure I just killed you...Cliffhanger :-D More to come...**


	4. DIe in Your Arms

He finally got there and the first place he went was to her house. He didn't care if that ment releasing their relationship. He knocked on the door. Randy got up and opened it, Phil came rushing in, "Where is AJ?!" Everyone gave him dirty looks.

"Hey, you aren't welcome here, you straight edge, tattooed punk!" Randy said.

"I don't care, where the hell is AJ?!" Before Punk could listen to them, he went to her room. The door was locked, so after a few tries or talking her to open it, he busted the door. SHe wasn't there, "FUCK!" He came storming back through nd Randy was in his way.

"Why the hell are you here? Why are you looking for her?"

"Because, Maybe if you guys were good siblings and actually talked to her, then she wouldn't be god knows where hurting herself!" He stormed out and walked away. He kept walking and walking, screaming her name. He came across the alley that He had told AJ that the was leaving. He walk in slowly, using his phone as light and saw AJ, sitting, either sleeping...or dead. _"Please, please, don't do what i think you did."_ He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked as pale as ever. Punk took a deep breath, sat in front of her and took off his jacket, putting it around her. He held her in his arms, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said, tears forming as he started to cry. She sat there, ln his arms, looking so numb and lifeless, it was killing him.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered.

"You said you'd do eveyrone a favor and end your life. Fucking scared me CrayJ."

"No...no...no..." She kept whispering. He looked at her and asked,

"What?"

"You don't care about me..."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because...You weren't there when i was beaten...you weren't there when i was teased...We were suppose to stick together threw everything...and you were the one who left!" She pushed him away and hit him a few times on the chest before collapsing and laying in his arms. at this point, they were both crying.

"I'm sorry AJ...I didn't know you'd be hurt this bad..."

"You left...i had nobody...i had nothing to live for..." She was hyperventalating. Punk put a had on her waste and laid his head in her chest.

"No, AJ, don't do this to me. Breath, please. In, Out, In, Out." She regained her normal breathing. She let go of his shirt and laid on her back, only to find a sharp, wincing pain. "Whats wrong?!" He immediatly got off her and watched her whine and cry. She turned back on her side and started having trouble breathing again. He put his hand on her hip and let it slide down on her back, "In, Out, In, Ou-" He felt something in her back. He looked over her and saw a small knife in her back._ "Fucking gangsters. leaving their fucking knives everywhere."_ She grabbed onto his shirt as he pulled the knife out. His hand cover with blood, only made him cry worse. "No, No, No..."

"I'm sorry..." AJ whipsered as the loss of blood and her tears were making her dehydrated and she passed out. He looked at her lifeless face and cried harder and harder and harder,

"NO! AJ...please, wake up!" He shook her. He held her close, and cried. He called 911, grabbed his jacket and left.

* * *

**I literally cried writing this, but what great story doesn't have tragedies? Hello, Romeo and Juliet. More to come...**


	5. New Roommate

"Dude, you gotta get out. It's been a week." Colt said.

"Leave me alone." Punk said, laying in his bed, facing the wall. Colt sighed, Punk was stubborn, but he did watch the love of his life die in his arms. Which only made him want to cry more. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he leave her? Colt knocked on the door, "I said leave me alone" Colt opened the door,

"There is someone here who wants to see you." Colt smiled.

"Who?"

"Do you want them to come here or do you want to come out here."

"...Send them in." He said, not thinking that the horror movie posters on his wall and the tattoes on his skin wouldn't be intimidating.

"Alright." Colt shut the door and went to get the guest. Punk sat up in his bed. He had a black shirt and black basketball shorts on. He watched TV until the door opened. She walked in and was amazed at the site. She never saw Punk cry so to see him pale and red eyed, was new to her. Punk sat in shock as she shut the door.

"Hey Punkie Bear." She said.

"A...A...AJ?! How can it be? I mean, i saw you die, in my arms. You weren't breathing or anything."

"Yeah, well that 911 call you made, saved me." She turned around and showed him the scar she got from the knife wound.

"It is you..." He instintly felt emotional. He was about to start crying agian.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me..." She sat on his bed, next to him, frowning.

"I'm shocked." Now he was the one having trouble breath. He took a deep breath, "I saw you die...I..." A tear fell from his cheek. She wiped them away,

"Well, I'm alive now."

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, your last words you said i didnt care about you...so why would you come here."

"Colt called Randy about the whole situation and they talked and Randy told him i was still alive and he told Randy to tell me your guys's new address. He said you'd be happy to know i'm alive and so far...I don't think you are." She frowned again. She already let out her tears in the hospital.

"W-What's so great. I'm exactic that your still alive...but you're just going to leave again and go back to Chicago."

"It would be better than me never coming back...and plus, Colt asked if i wanted to move in with you guys. Right now, I don't know if i'm welcomed..." Punk wiped her tears away and fought the rest, He grabbed her wrist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"you are always welcomed...please...please dont leave me..." He said as a tear fell on AJ's shoulder. She smiled,

"You're looking at your new roomate." Punk smiled and the tears stopped. AJ and Punk wrapped their arms around eachother. "I love you." AJ whispered in his ear.

"I Love you to." He whispered back.


End file.
